thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrull
The Skrulls are a race of extraterrestrial shapeshifters. They appear as green-skinned reptilian humanoids with large pointed ears, red or green eyes, and corrugated chins. Biology The Skrulls basically humanoid with reptilian-like trait with green skin, but shown that the females possess mammery glands to nurse their young. Multiple chins and pointy ears. Skrulls have the ability to shape-shift into any other being for use as a defence and offensive mechanism, much like Martians. History Millions of years ago, the Skrulls became a powerful intergalactic empire. At some point in time, the Skrulls encountered the birth planet of the Kree and traded with their neighboring species, the Cotati. The encounter with the Kree led to the Kree killing the Cotati and stealing their Skrull technology that established the Kree Empire. Thereafter, the Skrulls waged war against the Kree that became known as the Kree-Skrull War. The conflict stretched for eons and expanding their respective empires, as new planets are conquered and enslaved. At some point in time, the Skrulls and Kree encountered the Kryptonians and were impressed of the advanced technology they possessed. As a result, both sides wanted them as allies, to completely annihilate the other. Initially, the Kryptonians tried to mediate for both sides to end the conflict but neither Skrull nor Kree would be satisfied until the other side was destroyed. Seeing there was no use in convincing either side to settling peace, the Kryptonians left and returned to Krypton. This only infuriated the Skrulls and Kree, which they then waged war on Krypton to coerced its inhabitants to ally either one of them. However, the Kryptonians had prepared for their arrival and constructed a powerful battlestation known as Sentrius. Millions of Skrull and Kree vessels were utterly decimated within minutes. The Skrulls gave up on trying to conquer Krypton, while the Kree were too stubborn to give up before finally doing so in the next thousand years. In recent times, the Skrulls' Throneworld Skrullos was consumed and destroyed by Galactus. Since then, the Skrull Imperial Council had been situated in the Skrull Imperial Fleet led by Empress Veranke. After Krypton was destroyed, decades later the Skrull Empire soon learned through Mongul's gladiatorial game Warworld that the last Kryptonian Superman was living on Earth. This knowledge reignited their ambitions in capturing Superman and his surviving Kryptonian ilks in order to gain access to their Kryptonian technology while seeing events unfold as a divine right for their empire to not only gain their technology but also conquering the Earth. Skrull undercover agents were dispatched to Earth and infiltrated the planet's government bodies, particularly the United States government, and the Baxter Building for information on the planet's metahuman population; in which those information were then used in granting Skrulls supwerpowers, known as Super-Skrulls. On the day of Earth's entry to the Galactic Confederacy, the Skrulls enacted their plan in manipulating the Kree into threatening war on the planet while their agents represented by Supreme Commander Kl'rt were brought into dialogue with the U.S. Congress in negotiating for an alliance with America against the Kree and revealing the location of the Fortress of Solitude. However, the Justice League and the X-Men exposed the truth on the Skrull's plot in front of Congress. The failed infiltration forced the Skrull Empire into a full-scale invasion on Earth while in tandem with the Kree and the Shi'ar Empires. The invasion fell into Earth's favor when Superman and General Dru-Zod brought Battlestation Sentrius to Earth's orbit and annihilating the invading forces, and forcing Empress Vernake to admit surrender. Empress Vernake and Commander Kl'rt were brought before the peace treaty at Sentrius, where Earth's victors and their allies dictated that the Skrull Empire must reduced a significant part of its territories to permanently ending the Kree-Skrull War. Vernake did not took too well from the given terms and refused to recognize them by threatening in sending more of her Imperial Navy to Earth; however, General Zod counter-threatened by having Sentrius pinpointing the location of the Skrull Empire's major shipyards in the Zur'Kol System and eliminating them with a Nova Javelin that would not only kill billions of lives but also utterly make the Skrull Empire entirely defenseless. Vernake, greatly intimidated, reluctantly conceded in signing the treaty. Culture and Society Technology Background information In Marvel Comics, the Skrulls were originally a mercantile civilization before developing the vicious streak needed to conduct intergalactic war. They are best known for being one of the recurring enemies of the Fantastic Four. Category:Races Category:Skrulls